Secrets of Seduction
by xxlove4zashleyxx
Summary: Zac and Ashley were the not-so-perfect couple. When Zac finds out that Ashley has been having an affair with Lucas, he plots some steamy revenge. Better than it sounds. Zashley/Zanessa/Lashley/Lunessa. Rated M for language and sexual content. Enjoy!


Chapter One

_Zac's POV_

_I stared on in disgust as Lucas sat down between Ashley and I. Goddamnit, I knew I shouldn't have left that empty seat there. I glare at him as he drapes his arm around her shoulder. She smiles at him, then turns back to the movie. I watch as Lucas's eyes scan her body. She is in a skimpy tank top and miniskirt that shows off her long legs. He smirks at me then places his hand on her thigh. She doesn't move a fraction of an inch. Why isn't she doing anything? Why? Why??_

_Ashley's POV_

_As Lucas places his hand on my thigh, I can see that Zac is pissed. To make it more dramatic, I position myself so that Lucas is staring straight down my shirt. Zac's eyes are practically on fire by now, and I giggle to myself. It's amazing how much control I have over this guy._

_Zac's POV_

_I feel like I'm about to get up and punch off Lucas's face. I can't believe this- him and my girlfriend are hitting on each other RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I see Ashley get up and walk out of the theater to the bathroom. About six minutes later, Lucas exits as well. What are they up to? Hooking up in a stall, no doubt. I turn back to the screen and try to pay attention to the movie, but I can't. What's going on?_

_Ashley's POV_

_I wait impatiently inside the restroom. Suddenly, I hear a light knock and I open the door. Lucas strolls in and locks the door. Then he turns around and presses me against the wall. His lips press against mine, and then sticks his tongue in my mouth. Slowly, he moves his lips down my neck and begins to suck on it, proceeding to give me a hickie. I giggle and say, "Lucas, no hickies…they'll get suspicious." He groans and continues to suck. "Oh, c'mon Ash…" I pull away. "No, Lucas." He bangs his fist against the wall and grabs me by the throat. "Kiss me." He commands. I slip out from beneath his rock-hard grip. "Lucas." I say firmly. He unlocks the door and walks back to the theater, and I wait a good two minutes before following to make sure that nobody suspects anything. _

_Zac's POV_

_About ten minutes later, Lucas comes back in and sits down quietly. I glance at the door and of course, Ashley comes in as well. I was right, they were hooking up- there is a hickie on Ashley's _

_neck. Scowling into my collar, I turn towards Vanessa. She is intently watching the screen and doesn't even know I am watching her. I pull out my cellphone and type:_

**ZAC: HOW'S THE MOVIE?**

**VANESSA: YOU GOT EYES. USE 'EM.**

**ZAC: NESS, I'M KIDDING.**

**VANESSA: I KNOW.**

_Her phone vibrates again. This time, it isn't me. I strain to see what the message says. It's Ashley._

**ASHLEY: WHAT R U DOING?**

**VANESSA: WATCHING THE MOVIE. WHY?**

**ASHLEY: THEN WHY IS UR PHONE OUT?**

**VANESSA: ….**

**ASHLEY: UR TEXTING ZAC, AREN'T U.**

**VANESSA: AT LEAST I'M NOT SNEAKING AROUND WITH SOME OTHER GUY.**

**ASHLEY: HEY, HE MIGHT B READING THIS RIGHT NOW.**

**VANESSA: WHO CARES? HE ALREADY KNOWS.**

**ASHLEY: TRUE LOL**

**VANESSA: SO, R U & LUC COMING 2MORRO NIGHT?**

**ASHLEY: DEF. NOBODY MISSES A PARTY AT THE HUDGENS HOUSEHOLD.**

**VANESSA: OH YEA, BABY LOL**

**ASHLEY: ADIOS**

**VANESSA: CYA**

_I barely catch any of the text. All I see is "movie," "phone," and "party." I send Vanessa another text._

**ZAC: WHAT R U DOING 2MORRO NIGHT?**

**VANESSA: NOT MUCH. WHY?**

**ZAC: THEN WHAT'S THIS PARTY ALL ABOUT?**

_She glares at me. I smile innocently back at her. She turns back to her phone._

_Vanessa's POV_

_I type quickly back._

**VANESSA: UR SUCH AN ASSHOLE, ZAC.**

**ZAC: I KNO ******

**VANESSA: IF U REALLY WANNA KNO, IM HAVING A PARTY 2MORRO. B THERE SEVEN.**

**ZAC: I'LL COME SMIRKS**

**VANESSA: LUC AND ASH WILL B THERE…**

**ZAC: PERFECT. THAT GIVES ME A CHANCE TO SHOW LUC HOW TO THROW A REAL PUNCH.**

**VANESSA: ZAC…**

**ZAC: BABE, I'M KIDDING. SHOULD I BRING A SUIT?**

**VANESSA: YOU KNO IT. WE ALWAYS GO HOT TUBBING!**

**ZAC: SWEET. L8TA**

**VANESSA: BYE**

_I put my phone back into my pocket and turn my attention back to the screen. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zac move his fingers across his keypad. He is so clueless. It's sort of sad to see that Ashley has that much power over guys._

_Ashley's POV_

_It's Saturday, the day of Nessa's party. She just called. It's cancelled 'till next week. Oh well. That means I can hang at Luc's apartment. Just for the heck of it, I stop by Zac's on the way. When I get there, the door is unlocked. I ease my way in, but it's empty. I search the whole place before a hear the floor creak. "Ash? What are you doing here?" Zac asks._

"_Oh, just checking in. What's up?" He glares at me. _

"_I don't know, Ash. What IS up?" Then, I notice that Vanessa is standing behind Zac. _

"_Are you KIDDING me?" I cry. He looks at me. _

"_No, Ash. I'm not kidding. But hey, don't worry. Now that Nessa and I are dating you won't have to worry about sneaking out with Lucas. You can just bring it out in the open." He sneers. I gap at him. _

"_Goodbye, Zac." I say, and turn on my heel. Vanessa stops me. _

"_Oh, and just so you know, the party's been cancelled until further notice. Sorry." _

_I begin walking again and flinch as the door slams shut behind me._

_Zac's POV_

"_Zac, she's so pissed." Vanessa says. I stare at her. _

"_And you don't think I feel the same way? Ness, she cheated on me for FIVE MONTHS. I'm sick of it."I yell._

"_Yeah, but how are you any better? Doing the same thing to her?" She asks._

"_Shut up." I say, and pull her into a kiss. She tries to pull away._

"_Zac, cut it out." I keep kissing her. She struggles under my grip. I nibble on her ear._

"_I have an idea." I whisper._

"_Does it involve sexually harassing me?" She demands. I laugh._

"_Nope." I reply._

"_Okay then, what is it?" She pulls away._

"_You're going to have a party, right?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_It'll all happen there. This is what we'll do…."_


End file.
